Shiraz
Opis Shiraz - Moja puppyfikacja oraz suczka rasy Canini. Wygląd Shiraz jest jasno brązowa, ma białe łapy, i pręgę ciągnące się od pyska do końca ogona. Suczka ma piegi na pysku. Jej jedno ucho stoi a drugie jest klapnięte. Suczka ma jedno oko żółte a drugie zielone. Charakter Suczka jest po brzegi naładowana energią. Lubi biegać i brać udziały w grach i zabawach. Zdarza jej się mieć gorszy dzień przez co jest marudna i wredna! Czasem nawet bardzo chamska! NIENAWIDZI WROGÓW PP!! Rozszarpałaby ich na strzępy! Shiraz lubi słuchać muzyki. wracając, uwielbia słuchać muzyki przez co jest też DJ'em. Jest też dość szybka . Potrafi być uciążliwa, nie powiem. Umiejętności Suczka jest dość szybka, ma dobry słuch, ale ma kiepski wzrok często nie widzi np. jakiejś opcji na górze ekranu. Węch...Nie jest wspaniały (no kiepski). Nawet dobrze śpiewa, ale nie tak dobrze jak Lucy Jord,, Fuksia czy Musica. Strój 'Normalny -' Ma zielono-żółty strój moro, spód jest żółty. Jest to jedyny strój w którym ma przy sobie odznakę.W innych posługuje się mikrofonem w obroży. '''Air patrol - '''Ma ciemno zielony strój oraz żółty spód. AM kaptur. Jej strój jest wyposażony w żółte i niebieskie światła. Na prawym oku ma "okular" widzi przez niego podczerwień, ruch. '''Winter patrol - '''Ma niebieską czapkę z pomponem, oraz niebieską kurtkę. MA kaptur, jednak go nie używa. '''Sea patrol (1) - '''Ma maskę, i niebiesko zielony strój. '''Sea patrol (2) - '''Ma zieloną czapkę z daszkiem, oraz jasno zielony strój. '''Pirate pup - '''Ma czarny piracki kapelusz. Na pyszczku ma jasno niebieską chustę. Ma bandaż na łapie. Wyposażenie Plecaka Cytaty Ciekawostki Biografia Lubi Nie Lubi Strach Hobby Dubbing Galeria 1535648239756.png|Śliczneee!!!Narysowane przez Puppy Newshiraz 2.jpg Shir.jpg|W stylu Mighty Pups ShirazBYAlpaca.jpg|W realnym Show (zapomniałam o piegach >~< Shiraz coś.jpg|Shiraz jako Alebrija Shir XD2.jpg|W realnym Show 0000000002.jpg|Shiraz jako psyrenka Więcej ja.jpg|Stroje New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|śliczne :3.Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" Asante as Undyne with Shiraz as Temmie.PNG|PRZEŚLICZNE <3 <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Z okazji Halloween! Dziękować :3 ShirazWinter.jpg|dzień 4 ShirazWinter2.jpg|Shiraz daje prezent swojemu "serdecznemu przyjacielowi" Dzień 6 mikołąjki WinterShiraz.jpg|Zimowy fanart dla mnie, zrobiony przez mnie xD 023.jpg|Dzień 7 ShirazAndCubeaWinter.jpg|Dzień 11 Giff1.jpg|Dzień 13 Dzień18.jpg|Dzień 18 Dzień19.jpg|Dzień 19 Dzień 21.jpg|Dzień 21 Dzień 22.jpg|Dzień 22 dzień23.jpg|dzień 23 dzień25.jpg|dzień 25 dzień 29.jpg|dzień 29 Dzień 30.jpg Dzień 31.jpg|dzień 31 gifzmna.gif Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki Shiraz Alebrija.jpg|Shiraz jako Alebrija 48FB9167-403B-4123-82A3-51CFF7451A63.png|Mega śliczny fanarcik narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji zaćmienia księżyca Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo Shiraz with painted Scotland flags on her face Scotland trip 2019 special.PNG|Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. STARA GALERIA new generacjon.png|Moja Tapetka 1522505616670.png|Mega super prześwietny obraz narysowany przez ^^ToyFreddy^^<3333333333 Tak mam zamiar obudzić brata XD GRRRR.png|"Przypadek" 1523976738474.png|Przecudne :*Narysowane przez Puppy! Dzięki < 3333 Arcyś! Pups got Talent tittle card.PNG|Prześliczne! Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,,Pieski i pokaz talentów"!!! Conrad and Shiraz watching Moon-Eclipse.PNG|NIESAMOWIŚNIUTKIE!!!Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji zaćmienia księżyca :) Shiraz for Zuma.jpg|ŚLICZNIUTKIE!!!!Od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,na podstawie challenge'u rysowania losowych postaci użytkownika.